The Trouble with Turtle Tots
by BubblyShell22
Summary: When an accident turns the Turtles into toddlers, Splinter calls on Willow to help him take care of them and figure out what happened. Can they turn the Turtles back, or will they be Turtle Tots forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble with Turtle Tots

Chapter 1: The Call

A/N: So here's a story that came to me after I watched the Half Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past special on Nick yesterday. It was adorable, and it made me think of what would happen if Willow had to take care of the Turtles along with Splinter. This is going to be a fun story, so I hope you all enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: When an accident turns the Turtles into toddlers, Splinter calls on Willow to help him take care of them and figure out what happened. Can they turn the Turtles back, or will they be Turtle Tots forever?

Whatever Willow had been expecting, this wasn't it.

She had just woken up, ready to have a much needed day off of work when the phone rang. She hurried to answer it, thinking that maybe it was the residency calling about her mother.

"Hello?" she said.

"Willow, I know it is early, but I need your help," Splinter's voice said on the other end.

"Splinter, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Donatello was working in his laboratory, and his brothers were in there to call him for patrol. Some sort of accident happened, and now my sons are six years old again."

"Are you sure?" Willow couldn't think straight. How could this have happened?

"I am positive," Splinter replied. "I need you to come down and help me with this problem."

"Sure, I'll be right there," Willow said. She hung up and tried to process what Splinter told her. The Turtles were now kids! And why did Splinter need her help with this? Hadn't he taken care of the Turtles before she entered the picture?

A knock on her door startled her, and she bolted up to answer it.

"Hey, Willow, are you ready to go shopping?" Cynthia asked.

"Cyn, I have to postpone our shopping trip. Splinter just called and told me the Turtles have been turned into kids."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Really? Is there any way to save them?"

"I don't know. Splinter wants me to go help them."

"I'll come, too," Cynthia said. "You may need back up for this one."

"Thanks, Cyn," Willow said. "Let's go."

22222

Splinter was doing his best to corral his young sons who were all over the place at the moment.

"I want ice cream!" Mikey yelled.

"What does this do?" Donnie asked as he reached his finger toward an electrical outlet. Splinter immediately pulled the young Turtle back so no harm would come to him.

"No, Donatello, you do not stick your finger in that outlet," he chastised. "You could get hurt."

"I was curious," Donnie replied.

"Raphie, give me the remote!" Leo whined as he wrestled his brother for the desired object.

"Boys, that is enough!" Splinter reprimanded. "You do not need to be fighting over such foolishness."

The sound of footsteps drew Splinter away from his boys as Willow and Cynthia entered the Lair.

"Thank goodness you have come," Splinter said in a relieved voice.

"Yep, and I see what you mean, Master Splinter," Willow replied.

Upon seeing the two women, Mikey's blue eyes lit up, and he ran over to Willow and latched onto her legs.

"Are you our new mommy?" he asked.

"Aww, he's so cute!" cooed Cynthia.

Willow smiled as she looked down at the young Turtle. "I wouldn't say that, but I am going to help take care of you," she said.

"I always wanted a mommy," Mikey said wistfully.

Cynthia nudged Willow. "Play along," she whispered. "You don't want to make him cry."

"Well, in that case, then I am your new mommy," Willow said as she gave Mikey a big hug.

"Yaaaay!" Mikey cheered, and he gave Willow a kiss on the cheek. "Will you give me some ice cream, Mommy?"

"That's up to your daddy," Willow repied.

"I have already said no, Michelangelo," Splinter said firmly.

Mikey pouted and gave Willow his famous Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Daddy said no," she told him.

"Give me the remote!" Raph yelled as he hit Leo in the face.

Willow set Mikey down and went over to the two unruly boys. "Raphael, you don't hit your brother!" she chastised. "Now, say you're sorry!"

"He started it!" Raph protested.

"Say it!" Willow said in her best no-nonsense voice.

Raph ducked his head at her tone. "Sorry, Leo," he said.

Leo didn't answer because he was too busy crying over his wounded face.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie," Willow soothed. "Here, let's put some ice on that cheek." She picked Loe up and carried him to the kitchen with Mikey following behind. She opened the freezer and smiled as she saw Ice Cream Kitty.

Mikey gasped. "Is that kitty made of ice cream?!"

"Yes, but don't eat her because she's your best friend," Willow told him. "Ice Cream Kitty, I need some ice for Leo's cheek, please."

Ice Cream Kitty meowed happily and gave Willow an ice pack. Willow stroked her head, causing Ice Cream Kitty to purr.

"Can I pet her?" Mikey begged.

"Sure," Willow answered. She gave Leo the ice pack for his cheek and then lifted Ice Cream Kitty down for Mikey so he could pet her. He rubbed her head, and she purred and licked his cheek.

"She likes me!" he said happily.

"Yes, she does, but now she has to go back so she doesn't melt," said Willow. She put Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer and closed the door. "How's the cheek holding up, Captain?" she asked Leo.

"Um, it's pretty good," he said. "Why did you call me that?"

"It's a little nickname I gave you because you're an awesome leader," she answered.

Leo's blue eyes lit up. "I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you're a very awesome leader," she answered. "And an awesome leader must listen at all times, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," he replied.

"Good. Now, let's go back in the living room." She led them back to the living room and turned the TV to an old _Space Heroes_ rerun. Leo's eyes lit up and he immediately sat down to watch it. Mikey joined him, and the two brothers were quiet.

"Where's Raph?" Willow asked.

"I sent him to his room for hitting Leonardo," Splinter replied. "Hopefully that will teach him a lesson about hitting his brother."

"Good idea," praised Willow.

"So how did this happen?" asked Cynthia.

"Donatello was in his lab working on something, and the others came to call him for patrol. I heard something get knocked over, and Donatello was angry. He told Michelangelo not to drink something, but he did so anyway. I heard fighting, and when I came to investigate, they were all turned into toddlers. I believe Donatello was working on some formula and it turned them into what they are now."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Willow asked him.

"I do not know. I am not as intelligent as my son is, and I do not understand some of his writings. But perhaps you could come with me and we can look at it together."

The two women followed Splinter into Donnie's lab where Donnie himself was busy on the floor playing with some screws. He started to put one in his mouth, but Splinter yanked it out and sent Donnie out of the lab.

"Here's some notes," noted Cynthia as she examined the Turtle's writing. It was very complicated, and even she couldn't understand what some of it was. And the one who did had regressed into a toddler and probably didn't know anything about this stuff! What were they going to do?

"As you can see, it is very complicated," said Splinter.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to deal with the Turtles as they are and try and get someone else to look at it," said Willow. "What about Rockwell? He's pretty smart."

"Ah, I did not think of him. However, it is still daylight, and I cannot summon him here at the moment. We will have to wait until it gets dark for him to come."

"Don't they have an access route to the sewers from the warehouse?" Willow asked him.

"Yes, but they normally try to sleep during the day if they can," answered Splinter. "I will wait for a bit before calling him."

There was nothing else for them to do but deal with the situation at hand. They left the lab (Splinter made sure to lock it tightly so Donnie didn't get into it again) and went back to check on the boys. All of them except for Raph were watching TV which relieved the adults. But as Willow watched the boys, she hoped there would be a solution to this soon.

22222

 _I simply can't believe what has happened to the Turtles. It's just so unreal. I gave props to Cyn for thinking about Rockwell and calling on him to help, but he can't do it now. I guess we'll just have to deal with it and just keep an eye on the boys. How hard can it be, right?_

 _At any rate, the boys are adorable, and I love how they think of me as their new mom. Even Splinter doesn't seem to mind, and I'm glad of that, too. I just hope we can find a solution to this soon because even though the boys are cute, I don't want them to stay this way forever. I'd better go because Splinter needs me to help stop a fight._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And so ends the first chapter. I seriously love how this story is playing out and can't wait to bring you guys more. I love writing the Turtle Tots, so this will be fun. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playmates

A/N: I took some time off due to the holiday, so I figured that now that it's over, I can just get back to this story and my other ones. I want to thank those who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. And I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Raph came out of his room and joined the others in the living area. He was quiet and didn't even really talk, which was fine for Willow. After the show was over, Splinter sent them to take a nap so they wouldn't be cranky. Then the adults sat around the kitchen table and discussed the situation.

"I just can't believe this happened," Willow said.

"Yes, it is very surprising," Splinter agreed. "Needless to say, when this is resolved, I am going to have a long talk with Donatello about some of these experiments of his."

"Has he always been like that?" Cynthia asked.

Splinter nodded. "He has always been curious about certain things. When he was younger, I would often have to supervise him because he would get curious about certain appliances that were in the Lair."

They were about to say more when footsteps sounded, and they hurried out of the kitchen to greet the Mighty Mutanimals who had just arrived.

"We came as soon as we could," Rockwell said. "Where are the Turtles?"

As if on cue, the four boys ran into the living room and stopped short when they saw the other mutants.

"There's more?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Willow answered. "These are your friends, the Mighty Mutanimals."

Raph smiled as he looked up at Slash. "You're big," he said.

"And you're small," Slash replied giving Raph a kind smile.

"Can you pick me up?" Raph asked him.

Slash nodded. "Sure." He picked Raph up gently, and Raph looked at the spikes on his shell.

"Why do you got spikes on your shell?" he asked.

"They just grew there after I mutated," Slash answered.

"You mutated, too?"

"Yep, just like you."

"Cool! I want you to be my best friend. Can you toss me up in the air like Sensei does?"

"If you want me to," said Slash. He tossed Raph in the air and made sure to catch him. Raph squealed with happiness as he flew in the air and was caught.

"Do it again!" he begged.

Slash obliged, and the process was repeated.

Meanwhile, Mikey was talking to Leatherhead. "Do you eat people?" he asked the alligator.

Leatherhead laughed. "No, I do not harm anyone who is not a threat," he responded.

"But you COULD eat people, right?"

"Yes, I could if I really wanted to, but I have no desire to do that unless they are a threat to my friends."

"Can you make me fly like an airplane?"

"I do not know if I know how to do that."

"I'll show you," Willow said. She picked up Mikey and flew him around, making airplane noises. "It's kind of like that."

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose I can do that." Leatherhead picked up Mikey and did exactly what Willow had done.

"Oh no!" Mikey gasped as they flew toward Raph and Slash. "There's the enemy! Activate the guns!" He mimed shooting and made gun noises as he shot at Raph.

Slash smiled and played along. "Oh no you don't!" he said. "Take him out, Raph!"

Raph immediately mimed shooting at Mikey, and Leatherhead dodged out of the way.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph. "Ha! You missed me!" he taunted.

"I'll get you for that, Mikey!" Raph retorted and pretended to shoot again. This time Mikey went down and pretended he was dying.

"Ha, that was fun!" Raph said. "You wanna play again?"

"Nah, let's take a break," Slash suggested.

"All right, let's go to Donatello's lab and see what the trouble is," Rockwell said. "Slash, can you and the others keep an eye on the boys?"

"No problem," Slash answered.

The adults led Rockwell to the lab and showed him Donnie's notes. The monkey studied them intently for several minutes.

"Can you understand what this means?" Willow asked him.

"I don't know," he answered. "These are definitely some complicated notes."

"But you're a scientist!" Cynthia protested. "You should know this stuff!"

"Young lady, just because I am a scientist does not mean I understand everything," Rockwell informed her. "These notes are highly complicated and not something I have seen before. I have no idea what sort of formula Donatello was working on."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Splinter asked him.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to take these notes home and study them thoroughly before I can come up with a solution. In the meantime, the best thing we can do is just deal with the situation."

"What about your psychic powers?" Willow suggested. "Could that reverse it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. They can help someone remember something they've forgotten, but they can't reverse something like this. It's going to take time."

"Then I guess all we can do is deal with it and wait for a solution to present itself," Splinter said.

They left the lab and returned to where the boys were playing with the Mutanimals. Donnie saw Rockwell with the book and hurried over to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Important notes I need to study," Rockwell answered.

"Can I see them?"

"No, these are not something you would understand."

"Donatello, take your brothers to the dojo," Willow suggested. "It's time for practice."

"Can our friends come too?" Mikey begged.

"Sorry, kiddo, but we gotta head out," Slash said. "But we'll come back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Mikey said.

After the Mutanimals left, Willow ushered the boys into the dojo so Splinter could teach them. The session went splendidly with minimal fighting, and after it was over, the boys watched some television before going to bed for the night. This caused some protest from the young boys, but Splinter was firm, and they reluctantly went to bed.

"I just hope they can stay in bed all night," said Willow. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I think I can handle it," replied Splinter. "You must go home and rest."

"Okay, but if you need me, don't hesitate to call," Willow told him.

"I will make sure to let you know if I have trouble," Splinter promised her.

22222

 _Caring for four Turtle Tots isn't easy. I feel sorry for Splinter having to deal with them alone, but it's what he does. I was disappointed Rockwell couldn't help, but it makes sense in a way. Donnie has always been the smart one for a reason and has learned complicated things that even a renowned scientist doesn't know about. I just hope he can figure out what's going on and help the boys out. As cute as they are, I don't know if I want them to stay that way. I don't want Shredder to get to them and possibly hurt them now that they're no longer teenagers and able to fight for themselves._

 _Oh, drat! That's the phone. I bet it's Splinter needing my help. I'd better see what he wants._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be when I think of what to do. Needless to say, I'm having fun with this, and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
